The Future of Percabeth
by echomist66
Summary: The Future of Percabeth! Written by my friend Kate.
1. Chapter 1

Future of Percabeth

**Hi, it's Echo here! My friend Kate wants to write fanfiction, so here it is!**

Percy Jackson

Intro: Hi people. My name is Kate (or is it?). This is basically a story sort of after Percy Jackson Blood of Olympus. It might have typos and grammar issues, but please NO CRITICISM! OK, so as I just said it is Percy Jackson. It mainly focuses on Percy and Annabeth and their relationship. Enjoy!

Chapter 1:

Percy POV:

I can't believe what just happened. I was now married to the most beautiful woman in the world that I could think of. It sort of went like this:

'I woke up in Jason's apartment with Grover, Nico, Leo, and of course Jason. The arrangements were planned out. Grover and Thalia were our Best Man and Maid of Honor. Then Frank, Leo, and Jason were my groomsmen, and Piper, Hazel, and Reyna were Annabeth's bridesmaids. We went out to get ready and out of our wrinkled up pajamas, and in about an hour we were finished and looking nice. Out we came to our wonderful Camp, a home to all of us (including Frank at one time). I walked out, and everyone I loved was there, my mother, Poseidon, and everyone at camp. Even some gods I hated were there, just to see the most eventful wedding in the century.

Annabeth POV:

Hello, my name is Annabeth Jackson nice to meet you. So you might be wondering what happened to my name. I just married the most wonderful annoying man in my life, Perseus Jackson. My bridesmaids and Thalia (my maid of honor) were getting prepared while I was fit into a tight looking dress, but comfortable. Soon we were ready, and I was going to be married to the love of my life, the most annoying person in my life, Seaweed Brain, wait no Perseus Jackson. Soon, my father arrived, "My gosh Annie, my beautiful little girl is grown up! Are you ready?" "Yes," I replied nervously. Soon, the march began and then Piper and Jason began, followed by Reyna and Leo (A/N: I know weird, but I had to make it happen), and finally Frank and Hazel. Soon Grover and Thalia went. I began getting butterflies in my stomach, and then the door opened, bright sunlight reflected off my eyes, and the love of my life was in sight. He was wearing a black suit, and tie, which I've never seen him so formal, but he was amazing. Once I reached the post standing next to my handsome husband to be, We began our vows.

"Annabeth Chase, when I first met you, you were caring for me already. Sure you hated me, but over the years, our relationship has developed, and I care, love, and will stand by your side for the next few adventures, until we die. I promise never to break this promise, and will try to be the best of me for you." Tears invaded my eyes, as soon as he ended, and I began. "Perseus Jackson, I will go adventure, I will conquer my fears, and I will live as long as you are by my side at all times. Sure you may say that I'm strong, but I only create that strength from the fact that you will be with me. Without you, I would still be in Tartarus, I would not even be alive, and the world would be destroyed without you." Finally, the Priest (A/N I think, I've never been to a wedding) said, "Perseus Jackson, will you take Annabeth Chase to be your beloved, from beginning to end, from birth to death?" "I do." Percy replied. "Annabeth Chase, will you take Perseus Jackson to be your beloved, from beginning to end, from birth to death?" "I do." I replied trembling a bit. "You may kiss the bri-" and Percy cut off the priest by picking me up bridal style, and giving me a quick peck on the lips, and then soon a long deep kiss. Everyone said in unison, "Awww…". After a long night full with toasts, dances, and drinking, we all went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note to P3rcab3thOTP: Sorry, if my story is going bad, but this is also my first fanfiction I've ever written. It may as well die as a rotten apple (weird), but then again, it can't die, unless if I abandon it… (AWKWARD)**

**(Sidenote: All rights belong to Rick Riordan the creator of Percy Jackson. NOT ME!)**

Chapter 2:

Percy's POV:

In the morning I woke up early, careful not to wake up Annabeth. I drove over to a giant house close to Camp, and then took a careful look at it. It looked amazing. Annabeth and I were simply living in my mom's apartment in my room, and since we made lots of money, we soon, wait no **I **bought a house for Annabeth and I to live in. But that would have to wait, because we were going on a beautiful honeymoon. I rushed back just in time as Annabeth woke up.

"Where have you been?" Annabeth questions.

"Running a few errands." I reply slowly. "Wow, first day after wedding and you are already working! Good job Percy, (*yawn)."

"Well, I did have to go pick up some laundry," I lied.

"Oh really, so why is the laundry on the ground then? Shouldn't it be in the hamper?"

"Oh, wait no, I went to the grocery store and bought some fruits for after the trip, then the fruits fell, and I didn't bother." I rambled on.

"I won't bother either trying to get the truth out of you."

After about two more hours of checking everything that we needed, we finally headed toward the airport, the one place in the world that I will be hated, well not exactly… anyway… So after the torturous ride in the sky, we finally arrived to Maui, Hawaii. There we had a tropical stay, me some birds, and lots of things that would be counted weird to mortals. Such as having a romantic stay underwater, at an area prepared by Poseidon; his gift to us. It was a hotel like area, except only open to Annabeth and I. We could allow people in, but safely protected. The hippocampi came to pick us up and our luggage, and soon we were zooming off to Point Poseidon Island. After a long day we finally rested, and cleaned up. Then we lay down for the end of the day. I peered into Annabeth's beautiful, stormy gray eyes, "You are the most beautiful woman that has ever existed on this planet.". She quickly sat up, with a small sad feeling in her eyes.

"Percy…", Annabeth slowly said

"Yes…", I curiously replied.

"How would you feel about having a child?"

I began thinking about what this statement meant. Does it mean that she already is pregnant? Or does she mean that she wants to adopt a child. Or does it mean that she wants a child. Hmmm…

"I have total mixed feelings, but I will support you in any way possible."

"Okay then, well- I'm pregnant."


End file.
